Ryder Gone Missing 6
In the center of town, a tall building where Dr. Monty stayed with all of his employees. "How is my prisoner?" he asked. "He is still alive." said one of his men. "Good bring him in, I would like a chat with him. Mwhahahaha" Dr. Monty said smiling. The men walked out and got a young boy, who had a bag over his head. He had cuts, bruises, and blood stains all over him. The two men took the bag off the boy's head. "Nice of you to be here Ryder. Boy, put him in a cage and chain him up." Dr. Monty said while eating lobster. "What do you want with me?" Ryder yelled. "Oh nothing, but since your father already dead before he was able to pay me back. I know that he would be flipping in his grave right now. Knowing that I have you here with me, and your pups are no longer a team. So no one can stop me." "Wait, you knew my father?"Ryder asked. "Yes, I know your parents. We were all friends in college. Your father wanted to start a help service in Adventure Bay, so I helped him. I gave him the money, since I took over this business. He never paid the money back, and he didn't give me back half the credit for service that he started. Then he had the nerve to come back here and ask for more money since he wanted to start building the Lookout, to have his son sleep there. So the next time he came in here, I cut him off from the money, he got mad and left. Your father's business wasn't going anywhere so I cut the money flow from it." "But my father was always a good man to the people of Adventure Bay," said Ryder. "I know, but there was another side of him that no one never knew, and sadly Mayor Goodway, my wife, knew that." "What did you do to Mayor Goodway?" yelled Ryder. Then the doors opened and Mayor Goodway walked out in a nice red dress. "Oh hi Ryder, wait, what will happen to you?" she asked. "Hi honey!" "Oh Chris Monty, what did you do to Ryder while I was gone?" Mayor Goodway asked. "Nothing" he lied. "Okay sure, let me guess, you had your men beat him up because of his father. I don't think he knows where the money is at." The mayor said. "What money?" asked Ryder. "Your father hid money that belongs to me. It's somewhere in the Lookout." said DR. Monty. "So that's why your men continued to beat me to see if I know where its at." Ryder said looking at him. The Doctor nodded and so did Mayor Goodway. "So what are you going to do with me now? And Mayor Goodway, you were here all this time?" Ryder asked. "Well I came here for a reason, I just found out that your father is still alive and so is your mother. And I already send some of the men over to Africa to get them. Ryder, you're going to stay here, until your father comes, and once he does he will have a choice. Which is: tell us where the money is or he will be cleaning blood off his hands. Which means that we will kill you Ryder, and for real this time. I have been part of this plan. I would never turn down my husband's plan, even if it means killing you, Ryder. I just didn't want the pups involved. Right Chickaletta?" "Berk Berk" said Chickletta who was on top of Ryder's head. "Wait, Mayor Goodway, how do you know my parents?" "From my husband, Ryder. Your mom was in my wedding. I was married before Farmer Yumi's wedding, but I never told anyone." she said looking at her ring. "Men, take Ryder back to his cell," said Monty. The men picked up Ryder's cage and walked out with it. Once they were in the basement of the building where Ryder had been trying. The men threw him in and locked the five doors. "I hope the pups can find me before my parents get here. I miss the pups, and they thought I was dead for the whole time. But I can't believe that me parents are still alive and kicking." Ryder said trying to hold his tears back. Ryder started to get tired, "Katie," he whispered to himself and then went to sleep. ' ' Chapter 7 The pups were training to become ninjas, but it wasn't easy for them. So the Ninja Pups had to go easy on them. They all trained together, Chase was the only one who wasn't complaining about the pain. "Okay, guys, take a break and get some water." said Azul. The Paw Patrol all dropped to the ground. Brittany walked over to Rubble with a bowl of water. "Here, you're going to need it" she giggled. Rubble smiled at her, and started drinking the bowl of water. Platinum walked to the Paw Patrol. "How are you feeling?" They looked at him. "Good for now" said Rocky. Brittany was still next to Rubble. "Brittany, the others need your help with something, do you mind helping them?" Platinum asked. "Sure." she said smiling. Before she walked out, she smiled at Rubble, since Rubble smiled back at her she blushed a little and ran off giggling. Rubble tilted his head once she did that. Platinum saw that and smiled. "So do you guys want to run what you learned today?" he asked. They got up and nodded. "Ready, set, go!!" yelled Platinum and the Paw Patrol charged at him. Once the Ninja Pups walked in they saw Marshall threw to the wall, Skye on Zuma's back, Zuma face down, and Rubble upside down by the wall. Everest, Rocky, Duke and Chase had Platinum pinned down. They let him go. "Nice job, you four. Marshall, work on your balance a little. Rubble, go easy with the headbutts. Skye, not bad. Zuma, work on your attacks a little bit more. But not bad, you guys. The girls did good." said Platinum as he got up. "Thanks," said Brittany, Azul, Trixie, Wendy, and Crystal as they walked in. Duke, Zuma, Rocky, and Rubble had small smiles on their faces. Chase, Marshall, Everest and Skye shook their heads trying not to laugh. "It looks like there's some pup love in this room." said Platinum smiling. "Bro, what are you talking about?" asked Crystal. "*sigh* Nothing, sis, nothing" Platinum said smiling. "Ummm Rocky, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Zuma, and Duke how about we chat for a little while." said Platinum. "Platinum, what are you doing?" Wendy said as she walked to him and put her paw on his. "Having a chat with the pups." he said nuzzled her nose and walked away. Once they left the room, Wendy looked at the girls. "He is up to something, he never nuzzled me nose." "When did you and my brother started dating?" Crystal asked. "Not that long. I would like to know what they are talking about." Wendy said with a smile. They nodded and put on their black mask, and put the hood up. In a different room, Platinum and the boys were relaxing after another thing a training that Platinum was teaching them. "So Duke, I can tell that you like my sister." Platinum said. Duke looked at him. "I...I didn't say anything like that." Duke stuttered. "It's okay, Duke, I'm not going to tell her." Platinum walked to him and closed the door. Outside that door, the girls were upset since the door closed right in front. "Okay I do like your sister." Duke said looking down. "And I saw some mouths dropping from Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma. Duke you're not the only one. Guys, it's not a bad thing to have a crush on one of the girls. I never told my sister that I was dating her friend Wendy for three months." Platinum said then looked at Chase who was quiet. "Chase, are you alright?" Chase looked up. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little sleepy from all this training." "Platinum, Platinum!!" someone yelled from outside. They all ran out, it was a small pup. "What's wrong, Kari?" Platinum and Crystal said. Kari ran into Chase, and was on top of him. "Sorry about that man, you're cute." Kari said. Platinum and Crystal looked at each other then back at Kari who was flirting with Chase. "Are you doing anything later?" she asked "Kari!" They said. "We should get to know each other a little more. I love strong pups like you." she was feeling Chase's arms. "Kari!!!" "Are you single, I would love to be your girlfriend if you don't have one. And what pup doesn't want you. You're hot!! Hey, don't back away!" "KARI!!!!!" "Yes, oh hey, Platinum. Hey, Crystal. Oh yeah, I have something. I heard that Dr. Monty and his wife found the parents. And the dad has to pick between two things." she said. "Pick between what?" asked Crystal. "Tell where the money is or Dr.Monty will kill his son." "Who is his son?" asked Azul. "Ryder," The Paw Patrol's mouths dropped. "Kill Ryder, for real." said Skye. "Dude, we have to do something now." said Zuma. Platinum started thinking. "Okay we will save Ryder tomorrow night." he said. They all looked at him. "Everyone, back to training now, after that we all need a good night's sleep. When we wake up in the morning, Kari has the blueprints for the building so we can plan something." They all nodded and went back to training. "I can't believe it we are going to see Ryder again." said Duke. The Paw Patrol nodded and smiled at each other. "Skye, are you alright?" she turned around and saw Chase looking at her. "Yea I'm.." she got interrupted. "Chase, I can help you train." said Kari as she walked to him and started pulling his back leg, each made him drop to the floor. "Cool, that might come in handy." Kari said as she started to pull him away from Skye. They all went back to training then went to sleep. Kari laid next to Chase, under him. Skye was getting upset, but she knew that she couldn't hide her feelings for Chase much longer even if he wouldn't make the first move. "What if he doesn't like me back? We haven't seen each other since Ryder's funeral at City Hall. He didn't even look at me when we said our good-byes." she thought to herself then fell asleep crying. Back to 4 and 5 here Next to 8 and 9 here